


Canon

by Take_the_gluten_out



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DSMP, DreamSMP - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, Ranboo fucking dies, Short Stories, philza is an angel of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_the_gluten_out/pseuds/Take_the_gluten_out
Summary: Dream SMP short stories but it's mainly Ranboo.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo is off looking for another woodland mansion and Phil was next to him reading a book, which meant the person at his door is an unwanted visitor.
> 
> He would've left the person outside if he hadn't noticed the way a troubled looked crossed Phil's face and how his wings shifted in alarm. A sign that did not mean good news.

Techno had always thought of his home to be well hidden and away from unwanted drama. That's why he was debating on whether or not to answer the knocking at his door. Ranboo is off looking for another woodland mansion and Phil was next to him reading a book, which meant the person at his door is an unwanted visitor.

He would've left the person outside if he hadn't noticed the way a troubled looked crossed Phil's face and how his wings shifted in alarm. A sign that did not mean good news.

"Techno? It's me Tubbo," a muffled voice called from the other side, "Tom-Tommy told me where you lived but- but there's no time to explain, please open the door!" The boy sounded desperate as he continued his knocking.

'Open the door' Phil mouthed, putting the book down, his wings stretching open as if he was getting ready to take flight.

Techno stood up from his chair and made his way to the door, the voices making up a million scenarios where Tommy could've possibly hurt himself to the point where Tubbo was asking for help. Yea he was still mad that Tommy betrayed him, but he had watched the boy grow up. He wouldn't wish death on him.

Right as Techno grabbed the doorknob, one of the voices became louder than the other, _'how long has Ranboo been gone?'_

Technoblade quickly silenced the voices by swinging the door open with a little more force than expected startling both him and Tubbo.

"Techno!" Tubbo looked like he was on the verge of tears, and the wavering of his voice only added to how distressed he really was.

"What mess did Tommy get into no-"

"They caught Ranboo!" Tubbo cried, tears now spilling down his cheeks, "I- I don't know how, but Tommy said Quackity was walking through the SMP dragging Ranboo behind him!"

Techno tried to keep up with Tubbo's rushed story as the voices started up again repeating Ranboo's name and begging him to save the kid. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Tubbo fell to his knees while wiping away his tears.

"I'm- I'm not their president anymore, they won't listen to me, you have to help Ranboo!" Tubbo sobbed, "they're going to execute him!"

With their worries confirmed, Phil jumped out of the window in a blur of feathersto get a head start.

Techno growled and punch his wall before turning around to grab his weapons, "how long ago was this?"

Tubbo slowly pulled himself back to his feet, still sniffling, "about eight minutes ago, Tommy stayed back since he wasn't sure if you would listen to him. He's trying to hold off the execution but Quackity isn't alone, Sapnap, Callahan, and a lot of people who were in the war were there."

At the mention of others, Techno grabbed the axe Ranboo had gifted him along with his sword and pushed Tubbo to the side as he walked out the door.

"I'm so sorry," Tubbo cried, following behind the pig hybrid. "I told Quackity to leave him alone, but since I'm not a president anymore I guess he decided to hunt him down on his own."

Techno barely glanced at Tubbo as he ran through the snow to get to his portal. Every second could be the boy’s last and Techno was not going to risk being too late.

Tubbo continued to apologize, but his voice was quickly drowned out but the ones in Techno's head.

_Save him! Ranboo! Blood for the Blood God. Don't let them hurt him! If Phil is worried then he's probably dead already. Deadboo F. Kill anyone who hurts the child. Crab rave! Rip Ranboo._

Techno shook his head and focused back on the path in front of him. The community house was in front of a portal that wasn't far from his

By the time the two had managed to go through the second portal, Phil had beat them to the blown-up house and was standing on a partially collapsed roof talking to Quackity.

Ranboo nervously stood on a platform that hovered above a glass tank full of water. His hands were cuffed in front of him, Quackity and Callahan stood next to him while Sapnap held Tommy who just stared with wide eyes. Ranboo was desperately trying to defend himself with rushed sentences only to be yelled over by Quackity.

The two couldn't hear what they were yelling about until they got closer to the community house where Quackity was already finishing up his speech, "down with the traitor!" he yelled before pulling the lever next to him and dropping the platform.

"No!" Tubbo yelled as Ranboo plunged into the water with a silent scream. "Tommy! Why aren't you doing anything?"

"Because he learned the truth!" Quackity grinned, watching as Tubbo closed the distance between him and Tommy who stared in silence.

The hybrid banged against the glass that kept him trapped underwater, the black side of his skin and parts of the white side bubbled causing him to cry out in pain.

"Tubbo..." Tommy finally spoke up, guilt and anger crossing his face, "Tubbo, Ranboo was the one who blew up the house...he...he had one of the discs!" 

Techno ignored the rest of the conversation as he grabbed his gifted axe and swung it at the glass between him and Ranboo.

_Hit it harder! Technoweak! Is that all you got? He's going to die! Kill Quackity! Kill Quackity!!_

With the voices now coming together to fill his head with chanting, Techno turned his focus from the drowning boy to Quackity, who clearly didn't expect him to show up, pointing the eye of the axe to his face. 

"I thought you would've learned your lesson with the pickaxe, maybe I'll be able to send the message properly if I split your head in half!" Techno snarled, his lip curling around his tusks in disgust.

"Techno," Phil snapped, "focus on Ranboo first, you know I can't interfere with life or death."

Techno huffed and swung the axe around to shatter the glass next to him, never breaking eye contact with the duck hybrid.

Ranboo fell onto his hands and knees as he desperately tried to inhale as much air as he could. Steam coming off his body as the remaining droplets that clung to his skin burned red and green patches into him. 

Once he was free, Phil jumped down from the building roof. His black wings that were fully extended to slow down his fall also forced the crowd to back away from Ranboo.

Once he reached the hybrid, he wrapped his wings around the three, leaving just enough room for Tubbo to join in before blocking them off from the others.

Techno couldn't help but cringe as Ranboo's body violently jerked as the boy choked on the water he had swallowed. His throat and lungs were too messed up to properly function. Ranboo turned to Phil with wide eyes, hands wrapped around his neck and mouth hanging open as he tried to breathe.

Phil let out a small sigh and moved forward to hug the panicking boy, "I'm sorry Ranboo, I really am." he whispered in the boy's ear, dragging his fingers through his black and white hair in an attempt to calm him down. 

Ranboo could only reply with a strained and broken whimper as he clung to Philza's shirt as if his life depends on it. Maybe he thought it did, people had always said that despite being the angel of death, Philza was strangely comforting in their last moments.

"Ranboo..." Tubbo choked out, "I'm sorry, I- I should've been faster or maybe I should’ve sent Tommy to get Techno instead-" Phil cut the ranting boy off with a gentle hand in his shoulder leaving the boy to just sob incoherent sentences.

Techno would've taken the crying over having to hear Ranboo's pained wheezing steadily become slower and more shallow. It was obvious he wasn’t going to make it, the water had done too much damage to heal.

Phil could only hold Ranboo in his arms as the boy shuddered one more time before this hold on the man's shirt loosened and his wheezing came to a stop.

The three stayed in silence, aside from the poorly muffled sobs from Tubbo, mourning as the black and white boy slowly faded away. The chain cuffs that were around his wrists and his memory journal falling into Philza's lap. The silence stayed for a few seconds longer before Phil sighed and moved his wings to uncover the three.

"Let's go back home and prepare for when Ranboo respawns," Phil said as he slowly stood up, ignoring the people who had decided to stay around to watch. "He'll probably respawn in his shack, and it's too cold for a child who just died to come back alone and scared." 

Unlike Philza, Technoblade glared at everyone before his eyes landed on Quackity who dared to stay around, "you better hope none of you guys cross paths with us again." he warned before picking up the journal and following Phil to the portal.

"Tubbo," the boy looked up at Phil, wiping away tears, "you can come to visit him whenever you want." 

Tubbo gave him a strained smile and nodded, "I will, thank you." 


End file.
